Blind people have particular difficulty in writing bank checks since the size and placement of the required hand-written legends on checks are rigidly determined by the check form. Check writing aids for the blind are not unknown in the prior art, Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,370.530 is an example of the prior art construction. The present invention represents an improvement over such earlier structures.
The structure of the present invention is simple, easily manipulated and can be manufactured economically. It is relatively small in size and can be folded (panels in overlying relation) to become approximately the same size as a conventional pocket checkbook. It can easily be converted to make it suitable for use by left-handed persons. The hinged lower panel permits the whole assembly to be stabilized and held stationary by the arm and wrist area of the user.